


The Crackle in the Static

by amoama



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2804204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amoama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fanmix for Alicia/Kalinda</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crackle in the Static

">

  


  
**Summary** : Alicia Florrick is "The Good Wife" or at least, she was. Dubbed "Saint Alicia" she has supported her husband and raised her children only to have it thrown in her face when her husband gets caught using prostitutes and accepting bribes while in public office. A devastated Alicia returns to work after years away, starting at the bottom of a prestigious law firm. There she meets Kalinda, the company's illusive investigator. Kalinda is sharp, no nonsense, violent, and manipulative when on the job. She gets things done. The women are drawn together as allies to win cases and to help each other navigate the murky waters of law and politics. They are colleagues, drinking buddies, gradual confidants and friends. Kalinda's bisexuality is revealed early on and her feelings for Alicia, while never explicit, are always strong. Whether it's friends or more than that, these two women trust each other and when something happens to wreck their friendship both women are devastated. Only slowly can they start to rebuild their relationship.

They are both women without a lot of friends, lonely and conflicted in most of the rest of their lives but their solidarity with each other is what gets them through in most situations.

This mix takes a look at all that goes unacknowledged between them and how enduring that is.

  
[ **Download** ](https://app.box.com/s/ztz3la90mabjktx7yk8v)   
[ **Listen** ](http://8tracks.com/theotheramo/the-crackle-of-the-static)   


**The Whole of the Law - Yo La Tengo** | _I'd plumb the depths of every sea for you I'd escape from my chains, and I'll reach out for you Maybe, maybe I'm in love with you I had to contact you, found out I was in love with you That's it, that's the law, that's the whole of the law_  
---|---  
_If I ever taste abreeze again gently on my skin I’m telling you first I believe this is where I should be I follow only where my heart can be this free_ But I fight, I fight | **The Sound of Nothing - Bettens**  
**Say Its Possible - Terra Naomi** | _And the truth is such a funny thing With all these people keep on telling me They know what's best and what to be frightened of And all the rest are wrong They know nothing about us This could be something beautiful Combine our love into something wonderful_  
_This girl is the wild smile, the icy stare She's the crackle of the static, she's the curses, she's the prayers This girl is the junkie in the children's matinee She's the 4 minute warning, she is hell to pay_ | **This Girl Is Taking Bets – Thea Gilmore**  
**Underneath My Skin – Stella Project** | _I've got you underneath my skin Can't figure out how I let you in You feel so good but feel so wrong No time to figure all this out Just picking up what you put down_  
_I stuck around I did behave I saved you every time I was a fool for love Then you blamed me and blocked me out How long did you think I’d last?_ | **I Was A Fool – Tegan And Sara**  
**I Don't Know, I Don't Know – Tall Heights** |  _Oh no here it comes again Those words aimed at my chest See I’d like to steal a ‘dozer I would level out my past And just leave what I’ve done best I lost myself I don’t know my heart at all_  
_You leave but never disappear I can hear you loud and clear Makes me think it goes to show Love is letting go_ | **Letting Go – Bettens**


End file.
